gunshinefandomcom-20200222-history
Deadguy Strategies - Super Soldier (Riot Town)
Super Soldier Officer is the last boss in the Riot Run Mission. Shortly after fighting the Riot Lieutenant, there's an elevator that will take your group to the roof, where Super Soldier awaits you. Also on this rooftop is Dr. Smythe, who will usually valiantly fight alongside you to defeat Super Soldier. Important: If you talk to Dr. Smythe, your group will die if HE dies. Talking to Dr. Smythe is required for anyone trying to "turn-in" this mission (quick note regarding turning-in this mission). The Ideal Group In the group you use to face this Enemy, it's suggested that you base the "mix" on the strengths and weaknesses of the individuals. A Bodyguard with under 1k of armor should be using force fields against this boss. This Bodyguard will need two docs. However.. the crunch time on this boss is when the adds hit. At that time the damage done to the Bodyguard is significantly higher. If this damage can be substantially reduced, one good doc might be able to pull this off. An experienced, good hunter, should be focused on the adds which will reduce what the doc needs to heal. They should use their various skills to stop the gunner adds from getting into position. If one or two slip by, it's not the end of the world, assuming your doc and/or Bodyguard are strong, and/or the Bodyguard has a couple of medkits/ forcefields/ etc. Be warned, if a Hunter forgets to handle adds and decides to focus on the boss to make it end quicker, you will quickly have a flood of adds that can't all be dealt with at once. Two Bodyguards could also do this, with the 2nd Bodyguard (the one with the least armor) fighting the adds and attempting to draw aggro on them. The second bodyguard should use forcefields and medkits, as the doctor will need to focus on Bodyguard #1, unless group heals can be performed. In this way, the bodyguard can be almost as good as a good hunter. How to This is a traditional Tank scenario. One Bodyguard leads the Boss to the far right side of the screen, using taunts and aggro attacks. Then pass up behind that little building and settle into the upper right corner. Taking this path will help the group (including mercs, and Doc Smythe) stay together and minimize the attraction to adds. All other classes simply follow from a distance or get behind that building and wait for the Bodyguard. The boss has a few AOE (Area of Effect) attacks such as splash damage from his bazooka, which all shooters need to get away from. The Bodyguard MUST keep throwing aggro at the Boss at all times. This boss is notorious for changing focus, especially if Doc Smythe is there. If you keep throwing aggro moves, it can SOMETIMES be enough to keep his interest, but additional taunts are useful. Adds During the add waves, it's most important to actually kill the adds. If you can get their aggro diverted from the Bodyguard, then great, but if you do that and only injure all the adds, you'll be in-trouble later on. (see the next section). If the group continues to focus on the boss, you will get more adds faster. This could be good or bad, depending upon the strength of your group. If you have two epic docs on-hand, and an Epic bodyguard, you might be alright with a lot of adds, but this isn't the safest method. A hunter that focuses on the Boss will cause a lot of grief. However, it seems like no matter what you do, you can end-up with an "Add Storm", where tons of adds just flood the area. If you end-up with an Add storm, it can become a very difficult challenge. If it looks like everything is falling apart, then do your best to focus on a single add and take it out. If you can manage to attack the same adds that are being attacked by the rest of your group, you'll be much more successful in eliminating adds before dying. Run of Shame I always go into this encounter with the knowledge that I'm probably going to be running back to the end before it's over. In fact, after the recent updates, my Bodyguard has never stayed alive during an entire encounter with Super Soldier. When you return from that "run of shame", you'll discover very quickly whether you've got a good or great hunter, and/or a nightmare ahead of you. This is because every remaining Add will be standing at the top of the elevator, waiting for you. Don't enter that door until you're ready as a group, and everyone has indicated that they'll attack whatever target the Bodyguard attacks, regardless of what is hitting them. Perhaps consider having everyone go for forcefields if they have them. A hunter could do smooth moves before the Bodyguard goes in. The bodyguard should be the very first person through, and should immediately do their two group aggro moves.. (first the stun, then the knockdown). Group members should be waiting.. watching the Bodyguard's Energy level to ensure that it dips twice, before entering the rooftop area. The instant it drops the second time, everyone else rushes in and then runs downwards and to the right. Some of the enemies have AOE knockdown attacks, and everyone needs to get out of range if they can. What happens next, sort of depends upon the scenario that unfolds: Very quickly, the bodyguard will require healing, and Doc #1 should use a quick heal. If the healing attracts aggro to the doc, the Bodyguard should use their taunt on at least one of those attackers. Good hunters excel at crowd control. They should attempt to cripple and knockback as many enemies as possible, one skill after the other, but not too close between them. Bodyguards select a target based on the following, anyone with a Knockdown AOE, then weak shooters, then heavy shooters, then other melee fighters (if any). The entire group needs to target whomever the Bodyguard is attacking, but the Bodyguard should continue to attempt to get aggro on anyone that's going after the doc. Finally Eventually, and depending upon the strength of the group, and/or how many adds are there, it will be time to face the Super Soldier again. Once you have drained him of adds, it's a very straightforward tank job, followed by the highly sought-after Riot tech and also plans (Check here to see specifics on what he drops). Category:Boss Strategy